The present invention generally relates to outdoor furniture sets. The present invention relates more specifically to a support mechanism for an umbrella, associated with an outdoor furniture set.
Deck or patio furniture is ubiquitous in modern suburbia. Often, an outdoor furniture set includes a table, four or more chairs, and an umbrella to provide shade from the sun. Well known outdoor furniture sets are designed such that the table includes an opening in the center for receiving the umbrella and partially supporting the umbrella in combination with a base that sits below the table. In this way, the umbrella provides shade to the table area when the sun is positioned generally high above the horizon. However, such arrangements are not functional for shading the table area when the sun is low on the horizon because the sun shines under the umbrella.
Prior art solutions have attempted to address this limitation by adapting the umbrella pole with a hinge to allow the umbrella to articulate toward the sun and provide additional shade when the sun is closer to the horizon. This solution, however, does not fully address the problem. In certain relationships among the sun, the umbrella, and the table area, the table area is not shaded because the sun still shines below the umbrella. Further, when the umbrella is articulated, it often interferes with those using the furniture. In short, present arrangements that confine the umbrella to a fixed location in the center of the table limit the effectiveness of the umbrella to times when the sun is higher above the horizon. Thus, an improved solution is needed for providing shade to the users of outdoor furniture when the sun is low on the horizon.
Embodiments of the present invention thus provide a deck appurtenance, including an item to be supported, a support pole supporting the item, and a support bracket. The support bracket includes a first end detachably coupled to a midline portion of the support pole, a second end detachably coupled to a component of a deck rail, and a body connecting the first end to the second end. The item to be supported may include a xe2x80x9cTikixe2x80x9d torch, lantern, umbrella or light. The support pole may be hinged. The support pole may be oriented generally vertically. The support pole may be supported at a first end by a base. The first end may define a generally circular socket configured to receive the support pole. The first end may further define an opening into the socket. The deck appurtenance may include a grommet displaced generally concentric with the socket. The second end may include an attachment plate configured for attachment to the component of the deck rail and a fastener that rotationally couples the body to the attachment plate. The body may be configured to rotate, with respect to the attachment plate, between at least an operating position and a storage position. The deck appurtenance may include positioning detents adjacent the attachment plate that define the operating position and the storage position. The component of the deck rail may include a handrail, post or stile.
In other embodiments, an umbrella support bracket includes a first end operable to engage a generally vertically oriented umbrella support pole along a midline portion, a second end operable to engage a component of a deck rail, and a body that connects the first end to the second end. The first end may define a generally circular socket configured to receive the support pole. The support bracket may include a grommet displaced generally concentric with the socket. The second end may include an attachment plate configured for attachment to the component of the deck rail and a fastener that rotationally couples the body to the attachment plate. The body may be configured to rotate, with respect to the attachment plate, between at least an operating position and a storage position.
In still other embodiments, an umbrella support bracket includes first means for engaging an umbrella support pole along a midline portion, second means for engaging a component of a deck rail, and third means for connecting the first means to the second means.
A method of using a support bracket to support a deck appurtenance includes engaging a support pole along a midline portion with a first end of the support bracket. The support pole supports the deck appurtenance. The method further includes engaging a component of a deck rail with a second end of the support bracket. The deck appurtenance may include a xe2x80x9cTikixe2x80x9d torch, lantern, umbrella or light. The component of the deck rail may include a handrail, post or stile.
Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawings and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to the accompanying drawings.